Control Freak
by PAULIEPoe
Summary: This is the only night where they're alone, and all she's doing is hogging the PS2. [Warning: OC, Het, slight nakedness] Oneshot [KibaxOC]


I redid this because I wasn't very fond of some things. They're just some slight changes, but still changes all the same.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Control Freak**

by

**Fragile Misery**

"Babe, you've been playing that for five hours. Straight." Kiba shifted his gaze from his bedroom ceiling over to Mizu's back, which was hunched over a PS2 controller.

"Addicted much?"

"But, but, but... I gotta beat this sonofabitch. This is my fifth try, and I'll be damned if I loose again..." Mizu replied with her coal black eyes glued to the TV.

Kiba heaved a sigh, and returned his gaze to the ceiling. This was the only night that his Mom and sister were out, and he planned to do something other than hear his girlfriend scream unrepeatable things at the TV. He couldn't sit still for much longer...

The dog-nin got up and seated himself behind Mizu. She blushed when she felt his bare chest lean on her back, and his hands placed over hers.

"You've had too much of this." He told her, before gently pulling her hands off the controller, and leaning over to turn the game console off.

Mizu would have protested and/or complained about how she almost had it beat, but she suddenly realized that she couldn't move much of her body without facing some type of pain. Maybe Kiba was right.

"Isn't your body stiff?"

"Yea..."

"I'll fix that." Kiba smiled. "Take off your shirt and lay on my bed."

Mizu blinked and twisted her body to face Kiba with a slightly frightened expression.

"You're not gonna rape me, are you?"

"What the- No!" Kiba sweatdropped. "I was going to give you a massage. It's better than watching you scream at the TV."

"Oh." Mizu also sweatdropped for jumping to such a conclusion.

However, there was a chance that he'd do something perverted. Kiba wasn't one for controlling himself. But if he tried to make a pass then Mizu had the right to slap him. Though, she didn't want to bruise his pretty face...

Thoughts aside, Mizu crawled over to his bed the best her aching limbs could and took off her shirt. She placed it beside the bed and attempted to climb on it, but no such luck. Her body was too sore.

"Can I just stay here?" She asked while slumped over the side of the bed.

Kiba shrugged, although Mizu had her back to him, then sat down behind her like he did before, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Go ahead."

He pushed her long black hair to the side and slowly let his fingertips run up her back, then softly rubbed her shoulders before retreating down her back. He did that a few times, and promised himself not to get carried away. He could easily slid off any remaining articles of clothing and do unmentionable things, but he didn't want to rid her of her innocence. Or, not just yet anyway, they were too young. Kiba figured that he could still have some fun though, if he had enough control that is.

After that thought, his hands didn't move down her back when they reached her shoulders. Instead, they lightly gripped them. Mizu was about to ask why he stopped so soon, but kept her mouth shut when she felt a pair of warm lips gingerly press against the base of her neck. She let out a quiet gasp as they gradually moved up her neck. Before long, those lips hovered near her ear.

"I'm trying to be a good boy." He whispered, seeming aroused but at the same time holding all temptations in.

He licked her ear before his lips resumed their place on her neck, planting tender kisses. His hands moved from her shoulders to down her sides, up her stomach and to her chest. All though, once there, he stopped his urges and decided not to continue massaging, or he'd have a huge hand-print on his cheek.

Mizu wasn't sure how to react to any of his actions. In an odd way, they felt... good, for lack of a better term. She didn't mind his hands so much, since they weren't moving. She figured that he was trying to be sweet, or restraining any temptations.

After a while, Kiba pulled his head away, and put his hands back on her shoulders to continue massaging them. Mizu's eyes grew heavy, and before long she drifted off to sleep. Kiba failed to notice until she started to lean back. When he did, his lips curled into a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back. He softly kissed her cheek before lifting her up onto his bed. He looked around for her shirt, but had no such luck. So, instead of leaving her to sleep shirtless, he silently crept over to a dresser to retrieve one of his shirts. He turned back to Mizu, who was on her side, and hesitated. His eyes were fixated on her face, which seemed angelic. He tired to refrain from looking at her exposed chest or the rest of her body, but he couldn't help it.

Tales that he was told of the ANBU that she worked at made him think. How could anybody hurt that innocent angel that laid before him? Those scars on her arms and back made him want to hurt, or even kill the one who inflicted them.

But moving away from that upsetting subject, Kiba heaved a silent sigh and shook his head, than slipped the shirt on Mizu. He laid down beside her, and noticed the seal right below her neck that kept her Gobi no Houkou (A/N: I think that's how you spell it) at bay. That was another thing that made him sick. Like Naruto, she had to carry around a spirit inside of her, and was outcasted for it. But to his luck, it was the five tailed dog. That was the only thing he considered to be good about her spirit. It kinda led her to him.

Kiba smiled one last time and kissed her forehead, then wrapped his arm around Mizu's body. He pulled a sheet over the both of them, and nestled his chin on her shoulder.

"Night, babe." He whispered, before turning the lights off. (A/N: He had a bedside lamp that was on the whole time)

"Night Kiba-kun." Mizu whispered back, to his surprise.

But he shrugged, then drifted off soon after with Mizu in his arms. He fell asleep happy that he took advantage of the time they had alone. And he'd stay happy, as long as her brother didn't find out.


End file.
